dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
Short Stories about some Dragons
A bunch of short stories based off the group of nine dragons (sometimes only three or four of them are drawn) which I frequently sketch in various situations. "Storm, stop teasing me with hot chocolate! ACHOO! Oops, I ACCIDENTALLY set you on fire... Hmph." - Flamemane, a drawing "AAARGH! WHY ARE YOU LIFTING THIS TROLLEY''For you Americans: A shopping cart.?!"'' - Random Pink Pygmy Dragon, to Flamemane, a drawing "Okay, so we need... a bunch of food. Flamemane, Volcano, let's go to the supermarket." - Jade, Shopping Characters * Jade the Emerald Dragon - Cheerful. Female. White, serpentine, cat-like legs and paws, long whiskers, green cheek, tail and chin fur, green mane, no wings. * Volcano, Mountain and Hill the Treasure Wyverns - Three siblings, in order of age. Male, male, female. Red scales, yellow underbelly, small ears, gazelle horns, no rhombus-shaped 'spade'. * Fireflora the Treasure Wyvern - Gentle-ish, the mother of the three siblings. Female. Same as above, except she is larger and her yellow underbelly covers more, plus longer gazelle horns. * Blizzard the Surf Dragon - Sporty. Male. Turquoise all over, with very long limbs, with small 'wings' on all four of them, feathers on the end of his tail, has a feather crest, large feathered wings. * Storm the Surf Dragon - Lively, son of Blizzard. Male. Turquoise all over, with very long limbs, with small 'wings' on all four of them, feathers on the end of his tail, has a feather crest, large feathered wings, and is smaller than his father. * Flamemane the Blaze Pygmy - Bold, Pyromaniac. Male. Yellow scales, no front legs, orange mane and orange fur on tail. If you want to find him, look for the fire. * Strawberry the Pink Wyvern - Calm. Male. Hot pink all over, small ears, no front legs, 'arrowhead' on end of tail. * Also, sometimes there's one or two Pink Pygmy Dragons (much smaller than Flamemane) which are just hanging from something. Shopping The Emerald Dragon observed the shopping list, trying to make sense of Blizzard's crazy handwriting. "Okay, so we need... a bunch of food. Flamemane, Volcano, let's go to the supermarket," Jade said, nodding at the two dragons. Flamemane took off, circling around the room. He accidentally burnt a house-plant to a crisp. Blizzard extinguished the fire with a bowl of water, and coughed from the smoke. The Surf Dragon shot a glare at the Blaze Pygmy, who simply replied with, "Oops." At the supermarket... "They've got grass paste here?" Jade gasped, staring at the bottle of green liquid. Grass paste was a strange drink, made from a material which can only be described as catnip but for dragons. "Can't let Blizzard get to it," Flamemane commented, flying around the floating dragon. Unlike most other dragon breeds, which instead relaxed after drinking it, Surf Dragons went loopy for a few hours after drinking grass paste. "Wonder why they named it that? It's not made of grass at all, and isn't much of a paste, apparently," Volcano said absent-mindedly, observing the apples. He picked a large, juicy-looking one and dropped it in their trolley. Flamemane grabbed a box of 'Cereal Wings', cereal which had wing-shaped pieces. After a few moments of consideration, Jade picked up a bottle of grass paste, deciding that she'd give it for Blizzard's birthday. WIP